The purposes of this study are: 1) to evaluate the cost effectiveness of a new dental utilization review (U.R.) system based on information derived from practice profiles and 2) to gain basic knowledge of U.R. methods related to practice profiles and the prospective review of claims. Claim data on approximately 400 dentists from each of three participating insurance carriers (Blue Cross/Blue Shield of Greater New York, Blue Cross/Blue Shield of Michigan, and Aetna Life and Casualty) have been obtained. Practice profiles, standardized for patient and insurance plan characteristics, will be used to identify dentists who are high utilizers. The effects of informing these dentists of their high utilization patterns will be assessed. The effectiveness of the new U.R. system will be evaluated in terms of costs, savings and provider and patient acceptance. This study has the potential for developing a more effective dental U.R. system and for providing basic information on profile methodology, consultant decision-making and the structure of dental practice.